


Yes, General

by cassi0pei4



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Kink Meme, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassi0pei4/pseuds/cassi0pei4
Summary: For the following tfa_kinkmeme prompt:Holdo/Leia/Poe, D/s - Holdo and Leia co-Dom a subby Poe and punish him for his disobedience. All additional kinks welcome!





	Yes, General

“Come in.” 

Poe enters the General’s new makeshift quarters with trepidation. He can hear from her tone of voice that she hasn’t forgotten the mutiny. They may have all escaped with their lives — Poe still hasn’t heard the details of how Holdo managed that — but he knew it would take time to rebuild the General’s trust in him.

For a moment Poe looks up to meet the General’s eyes, but all he finds in her gaze is flint and steel, a naked disappointment that makes his face burn with shame. His eyes flick down to stare instead at the fraying edges of carpeting that surround her desk. He would give anything to replace that look on her face, to make her proud of him again, if only she would give him the chance. 

“Do you know why you’re here, Commander Dameron?” She offers extra emphasis on his title, reminding him that just because she’s reinstated it, doesn’t mean she demote him again if needed. 

Before he can think to reply her words cut across him again, “You will look at me when I am speaking Commander.”

His head snaps up. He meets her eyes with as much bravado as he can muster. She always did like him when he was a little cocky. 

He can see her gaze soften momentarily and then sharpen into a smirk that sends chills down his spine. He can’t stop staring at her mouth, her lips pursed and twisted as though she’s just tasted something so sweet that she’s going to suck it of every last drop of flavor. 

It’s taken less than a minute and his heart is racing like he has two TIE fighters following his every swerve. 

“No, I don’t.” His mouth feels dry as he speaks. At her raised eyebrow he quickly adds, “General.” 

She moves from her chair to stand in front of him, her arms crossed, leaning back against her desk. It’s uncanny how a woman so short still manages to tower over him. 

“Your actions in the mutiny undermined cohesion and morale within the Resistance at a critical moment.” Poe can feel her words hit like stones: he’s bludgeoned with the weight of them, weighed down and beaten and yet light-headed and dazed. 

“When you should have been supporting your superior officer, you instead flouted the chain of command once again and allowed two inferior officers to leave the ship and put themselves in great danger.” He can feel himself shrinking before her. He can’t help himself, he’s knees buckle and he falls to kneel in front of her, his eyes never leaving her.

She’s gorgeous even now — especially now. The dim light in her office has her face partially in shadow, her hair glinting like burnished, sculpted silver. 

“What do you have to say for yourself, Commander?”

“General Organa, I thought—“ he rarely stutters, but he can’t seem to find the words, “I thought I was doing the right thing, but I know now, that I should have – that my actions undermined not just Admiral Holdo, but you as well and I’ll never forgive myself-“

Leia steps forward and reaches out to card through his hair with her fingers tugging his curls sharply, “Poe!” The pain grounds and soothes him. When he opens his eyes again he’s surprised to find warmth in her gazing down at him. 

“I’m so sorry.” The hand not slowly weaving through his curls falls to caress his cheek and he leans into it like sunlight in the vacuum of space. 

“I forgive you.” She says it so simply that he’s momentarily shocked. He leans into her, feeling her hand pet his curls with slow soothing strokes. Everything around him slows and softens, like breathing underwater, cocooned in Leia’s presence. 

Poe hears the door open as though muffled from in the distance and knows that someone must have joined them, but he can’t bring himself to move from her embrace. 

“But I know you, Poe,” she’s speaking to him again, “And I asked you here because we want to help you forgive yourself.” 

He looks up then and basks in the warmth of their smiles, his General and his Admiral beside her, offering him redemption. 

“Would you like that Poe?” Leia asks. 

Poe offers her the same answer he’s given her a thousand times. 

“Yes, General.” 

 

~

 

Amilyn had her doubts when Leia had suggested this but, if she’s honest, it hadn’t taken much for her to be persuaded. Leia could persuade her of anything and, as she watched the muscles in Dameron’s back flex gently as he tested the restraints on his arms, she came to her oft-found and near inevitable conclusion that the General was right, again. 

“What do you say to stop?” Leia’s voice was soft, a whisper next to Poe’s ear. 

“Red.” 

“And you know I won’t be angry if you say it?” 

“Yes, Leia” 

“Good boy.” Leia strokes her hand through his hair and Amilyn watches as Poe leans into her touch as much as his restraints – tied spread eagle and face down to the bed – will allow. 

Leia leaves him then. Amilyn can see his head turn to try and follow the General as she walks away. Amilyn smacks his ass hard, her palm stinging. 

“Don’t move.” 

Leia smiles at her, knowingly.

“Do you have any idea how sexy it is to watch you like this?” Leia’s smirk lights up her weathered face with the sort of youth that reminds Amilyn of half-drunken escapades on warm summer nights. 

Leia’s close enough now that she can reach up and stroke a hand through Amilyn’s hair to pull her down to her own height and kiss her as though they were alone and had all night together. 

Amilyn braces herself on the bed, shrinking down to Leia’s height so that the General can direct her as she pleases. As she pleases turns out to be wet, deep, noisy kisses that leave Amilyn dizzy. 

She knows these kisses are as much for Poe’s benefit as hers and Leia’s. She can sense his muscles tensing, moving for some release of something because he can’t stop himself.

Her hand, the one that isn’t stroking through Leia’s hair, finds his ankle and strokes it gently, above and below the restraints. Poe nearly manages to silence the whimper he releases in response. 

Leia smiles against Amilyn’s lips at the sound. 

“Do you like your present?” Leia murmurs to her, voice warm and teasing. “Your mutineer, tied up with a bow.” 

“You’re spoiling me,” Amilyn says. 

“Isn’t he pretty?” Leia leans down and scrapes her fingernails down Poe’s back hard enough to leave red lines in their wake. Poe moans. 

“Quiet.” Leia spanks him, hard enough that Amilyn can see the outline of the General’s hand flush in Poe’s skin, next to the fading print of her own in pale pink. 

“Now, I think you owe the Admiral an apology, Commander.” Leia’s face is flushed with the adrenaline of their game. 

“I’m sorry.” Poe’s voice is muffled by the mattress below him. 

“What was that?” Leia’s voice is taunting and just the tone of it makes Amilyn wet. The last time they played this game it was Amilyn who was tied to the mattress and the thought of it is making her stomach twist with want. 

Poe turns his head so that his face is pressed to the side and his voice unobstructed, “I’m sorry, Admiral Holdo.”

Leia turns to look at her friend, eyes alight, heating Amilyn with every glance. 

“And what do you think your punishment should be, flyboy?” Amilyn says, smiling back at Leia, hands itching in anticipation. 

Poe’s silent for a beat. Leia strokes the spot still warm from her hand’s smack a moment before. 

“Spank me.” Poe says, his voice softer. 

“Hm?” Leia’s voice is dripping with that haughty edge she affects so well from a childhood of practice.

“Please spank me.” Poe bites out, his head turned to the side. His hips shift rubbing back and forth and Amilyn knows he’s already hard. 

The cocky ones are always so fast to fall, so eager for the attention, for the release from all the pressure. Leia’s told her stories about Han, whispered them to her in the dark. Watching Poe’s muscles twist, tanned skin on white sheets, all desperate for more, Amilyn can see the appeal. 

“What do you think?” Amilyn asks Leia, purposefully nonchalant. “This one?” She brings a paddle down hard just above Poe’s hip. “Or this one?” The second is more of a cross between a cane and a belt, alight with the flow of a gentle energy current that Amilyn knows from experience almost tickles the skin, if the bearer is gentle. 

Leia moves to a chair by the side of her bed, half-lounging with her leg bent and Amilyn knows she chose the spot because Poe will be able to see her every move. Leia’s still wearing an old tank top and her underwear, half askew, but for the General that’s as good as naked. 

“The latter” Leia says as she starts strokes herself. Their eyes meet and want twists through Amilyn again. Standing where she is, with Poe tied on the bed between them, she’ll see Leia’s every move. She knows Leia’s show is as much for her own benefit as for Poe’s. 

Amilyn strikes a moment later without warning cross-crossing her earlier mark and Poe groans softly. 

“If you can’t manage to stay quiet, I think you should count.” Leia’s voice is haughty again and Poe whimpers. 

“One.” 

Amilyn strikes again. Force, he’s beautiful. Leia has always had wonderful taste. Poe’s every muscle is outlined as he braces for the blow and the skin on his ass is such a lovely shade of pink and he can’t seem to hold back those needy little sounds. Her heart is racing with the adrenaline of it, of having Poe at her mercy, of feeling Leia’s attention 

“Two.”

Leia’s underwear has slid down her legs. Amilyn can see her staring at Poe who must be staring back at her, transfixed. 

“Three.”

Leia’s teasing herself. Slow circles over and over again, dipping in and then circling. Amilyn knows she’s just keying herself up, slowly, gently. 

“Four.” 

That strike was higher and Poe’s back lifts off the bed in response, grunting in pain. Amilyn can see every strike she’s made rising rose and red on Poe’s golden skin. 

“Five.” 

This one crosses the tops of Poe’s legs and his hips grind down. He’s panting hard now, or is that Leia’s breathing she hears? 

“Six.” 

He gasps at this one, though Amilyn’s guessing it’s not from pain. Leia’s eyes are closed and her head is thrown back and she has two fingers buried in her cunt. 

She makes it to ten before Poe gasps out, “Please.” Leia opens her eyes to look at him then. 

“Please what, Commander?” Her voice is taunting as she stops, stands and walks towards the bed. “Have you had too much? Do you want the Admiral to stop?” With her height, he’s on eye-level with her glistening cunt, unable to move away. Poe groans plaintively. “Use your words.”

Poe sounds absolutely wrecked when he finally speaks. 

“Please, let me taste you.” 

 

~ 

 

Leia would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined this moment before: her young pilot protégé, staring worshipfully up at her from between her thighs. They’ve removed his restraints and he’s on his back now, his tender, bruised skin scraping against cool sheets as she kneels over his face. 

Poe is nearly delirious with need, drunk on endorphins from the pain and reaching incoherence. She tangles one of her hands in his hair, tight enough that she can hold him down, stop him straining up to lick her cunt. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“You,” Poe’s eyes are glossy with need and unshed tears, “Please.” 

“Show me how sorry you are,” she says, keeping her voice as stern as she can manage when she’s breathing heavily and nearly dripping down his chin already. 

She lowers her cunt down to his mouth and tightens her grip on his hair reflexively as raw pleasure flits up her back and washes down her front. 

She knows her groan of relief breaks character but she’s past that now. Past thinking about anything but the pressure building, a dam breaking with every small moan she can’t stop herself releasing with each breath. 

He’s relentless. Even as incoherent with pain and need as he must be, his lips suck and his tongue fucks her as though she has his salivation buried deep within her. His eyes keep closing and reopening and closing again, as if the sight of her above him is too much for him to bear. 

She can’t stop herself rocking back and forth, rubbing her clit against the edge of his nose. She can feel him moan into her, his pleasure vibrating through her cunt, and half-turns to see Amilyn slowly running her fingernails up and down Poe’s cock, hard enough that it must be more than a little painful. 

Amilyn smiles at her then, that wicked and adoring smile that always cuts to the core of Leia and makes her wonder what she could have done to deserve such affection. 

She can’t last. She was already half her way to an orgasm before Poe’s smart mouth started flicking her clit hard and repeatedly, dipping into her fast and then going back and sucking her clit again and again. 

She can feel herself tipping towards the edge and then Amilyn presses against her from behind, and she can feel her breasts against her back and soft kisses up her neck and an arm around her torso teasing her nipples and she’s gone, rocking back into Amilyn’s embrace as Poe fucks her, never slowing down. 

She slides back into Amilyn’s arms and off of Poe’s mouth until they each settle on either side of him, never losing contact, leaning across his narrow waist to kiss properly again.

Amilyn’s moaning into her mouth with every breath. Leia can’t stop touching her. One hand in her hair and then down her back, the other immediately coming to rest between her thighs where Amilyn is so wet Leia can hear her fingers as she strokes. 

Amilyn’s hips buck towards her immediately, rising up on her knees to give Leia a better angle for more pressure, grinding down for more friction. 

It’s not long before Amilyn starts to make these little whimpers on each exhale. Amilyn’s more than a little breathless when she begins to speak, “Was it a good apology?” 

Her eyes meet Leia’s and Leia can read the read the real question with every spasm of Amilyn’s cunt around her fingers. 

“Good enough.” Leia says, and the hand that isn’t buried in Amilyn moves to stroke Poe’s neglected cock. He moans and spasms at her touch. 

“But I don’t know if you’ve earned this, Admiral” Leia gestures to Poe’s cock as she strokes it. She hardens her voice as much as she can and can feel it having its intended effect as Amilyn clamps down on her fingers harder and faster. 

“After all, it was your poor leadership that led to the mutiny, wasn’t it?” Leia doesn’t believe a word she’s saying, but she knows that Amilyn does, in part believes it and in part dreads that it’s true. Leia’s thumb swipes over Amilyn’s clit and she lets out a gasp that’s part scream, falling forward into Leia, holding herself so that she can kiss Leia’s neck and chest with a reverence bordering on worship. 

Leia leans into her, and whispers loud enough that Poe can hear as well, “I think you should fuck him,” Amilyn groans and Leia can feel the vibration on her own skin, “You know, in the spirit of good morale.” 

Amilyn whimpers for a moment when Leia removes her hand. But it takes only a few seconds for her to shift so that she’s straddling Poe’s cock, Amilyn’s own hand replacing Leia’s, and then sinking down on it slowly with a groan that echoes through the room. 

They look so beautiful together: Amilyn, long and lean, pale and purple, and Poe, muscular and tanned and glistening with sweat, each moving and moaning in tandem. 

Poe’s started to plead, softly, a constant, murmured whine of pleases. Leia shifts enough that she can lean down and silence him, licking into his mouth as he begs. He kisses her back instantly, sloppily. She can taste herself on his lips. 

She pulls back and he tries to follow her, straining his neck like a moth following a flame.  
Staring into his eyes, Leia is overwhelmed by how young he looks, pained need wiping away the years the rebellion added to his young face.

“You must be so close.” Leia whispers, smiling. 

Poe nods, keeps nodding, muttering, “Please, Leia.” 

“Do you want to come for us?” 

He nods again, delirious from want and pain. He’s biting his lip so hard that she’s surprised he hasn’t broken the skin.

“Do you think you deserve to come?” 

Poe groans, panting, “Please, Leia, please.”

Leia moves, settling behind Amilyn, raking her nails down Poe’s tensed thighs as he tries to thrust hard despite his restraints. 

Amilyn moans at the feeling of Leia surrounding her, her arms reaching around and cupping Amilyn’s breasts, weighing them in each hand. Her mouth moves to Amilyn’s ear, biting and licking just below it where her friend is so sensitive. 

“You’re so lovely like this.” Leia knows what her voice does to Amilyn, especially when it’s like this, cold gravel warming like coals in the fire. “So lovely and needy and all for me.” Amilyn whimpers her agreement. 

Leia drops one of her hands, stroking down Amilyn’s taut stomach to brush her fingers against her clit. Amilyn keens, nearly screaming what might be Leia’s name.

“So desperate.” Leia murmurs, her nose brushing against Amilyn’s cheek. She looks down to see Poe’s eyes closed, his teeth gritted. 

“Will you come for me?” Her fingers rub harder. 

Amilyn does scream then, a muffled, hoarse cry as she loses rhythm and curses, and begs Leia not to stop. She doesn’t, not then, nor when Poe screams his release seconds later. 

“So beautiful,” and they are, both of them, Amilyn, rosy and glowing, leaning forward to release Poe’s restraints and Poe, more peaceful than she’s seen him in months, rolling over onto his front once he’s able and burrowing his face into her sheets. 

Amilyn turns to face her. Leia feels small under Amilyn’s gaze, dwarfed by the Admiral’s long and straight-backed torso and by the adoration shining out of her blue eyes. 

Leia cups her face and kisses her and it feels almost chaste now to be so gentle.  
They settle beside Poe, Leia in the center of the bed propped on pillows, Poe’s face tucked into her side on the left, Amilyn draped over her right, her arm protectively wrapped around Leia’s chest. 

 

~

 

They don’t talk about it. Poe thinks this is a good thing. It doesn’t need to be talked about. Talking about it would ruin it. 

Sometimes, occasionally, he wants to say something, something like, “Admiral Holdo, I really admire your technique. I couldn’t sit in my cockpit for days after that. And that thing you used – where did you get that thing? Or, well, where could I get one of those things?” or “General, I really appreciated the opportunity to eat your cunt like I was starving. Should the opportunity arise again, I’d be happy to oblige.” 

Poe pinches the bridge of his nose. He is an idiot and what’s more, he’s an idiot who’s going to fuck up his next assignment if he doesn’t stop zoning out like this in briefings just because he can’t stop fantasizing about licking his General’s boots. (Leia doesn’t usually wear boots, but if she did, Poe’s sure by now he would have started fantasizing about them.) 

The meeting concludes with another “May the force be with you.” Everyone files out dutifully, but Poe feels slow to follow. 

“Are you ok, Poe?” He starts at the sound of Leia so close to him. She sounds concerned and he hastens to assuage her. 

“I’m fine, General. Ready to go,” he replies, turning to face her and brushing his hair back from his eyes with a sweep of his hand. 

“Commander.” Leia’s voice is sharper now and it does things to him. He can feel his heartbeat in his ears. “You’ve been unfocused. You’ve failed to contribute in tactical meetings, and Admiral Holdo tells me you’ve been late for two rotations in the past two weeks.” 

Poe frowns, he hasn’t been late to anything. If anything, it takes more effort to get him out of his cockpit than into it these days. 

“I want you to report to my office this evening” Leia’s voice is harsh, but Poe would recognize that smirk from miles away. 

“Come prepared to apologize.” 

Poe can’t hide his smile. 

“Yes, General.”

**Author's Note:**

> It came out a less D/s than intended and more Amilyn/Leia than Poe-centric, but such is life.
> 
> Comments are <3


End file.
